sick
by rynohr
Summary: j gets sick and k left the work to take care of him and he want to found out why j is sick he thinks there is a reason behind it . comedy and friendship and some drama i used the men in black series charcters and they belong to the maker or writer ...
1. Chapter 1

J was sick for the first time in m.i.b

So he was worried that zed or kay will found out cuz they will start teasing him or worse they will give a new partner to kay or worse than that it might be agent u j said to his self damn it *cough*

He looked in a very bad mood

Also he had a fever which made him feel like he was burning in hell

So he put his head on bed and felt half a sleep till kay came to the room like a storm

"slick get up we have a work to do !"

K kept shaking j

And calling him "wake up ! slick ?"

He felt that j's hand was hot .. so he put his hand on his forehead and it was too hot

K looked to j face he was sweating then he moved away from j and looked in worried "j?"

After an hour zeeltor said with a laugh

"don't worry agent k it is just a normal cold and a high fever too …but he will be fine he needs to rest now excuse me I have to go .."

And he came out from the room

K looked in a deep way to j who was still saying some not understandable words

So k moved and hold his blanket and covered j with it

And sat on a chair and kept staring …

K:"something happened to you but you wont tell me right?"

…

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

K counts this is the fourth day

Of his partner sickness

K is afraid of losing his partner …

Agent L : oh god k !would you please look at yourself you look miserable ! you need to rest you haven't slept for three days

K *looking to her with tired eyes*: I .. can't sleep not now … there something wrong is happening here his temperature is still rising up and he still hot !

This is no normal cold or fever!

L looked at him with a questioning look then suddenly j opened his eyes a little

K and L: j!

J*cough*:k…I can't breath …I feel so tired

K:slick .. do you know why is this happening to you?

There must be reason behind it !

J looked to the door avoiding k's serious look

J:you know? There is some stuff I never said to you before .. I have my secrets too ..k .

K:and ?

J:fine im gonna tell ya what is happening with me !

K:so you know what is happening?

J:not sure ..but I think it is relate to it

L:so what are you waiting for ? tell us !

J :when I was 5 years I had some kind of different sickness …I was so weak and always sick and sometimes I throw up blood I . had problems with my heart

Some doctors said that im going to die and they were very sure about it .. my mom (here im using an oc cuz I want j to have a mom !)

Was a scientist and

L:wait! Your mom ? you ..!a scientist ?

Why I never knew about this before?

J: ..L,,,no one knew about this either now let me finish please …so my mom knew about aliens before m.i.b cuz she was working with a space organization so she created some kind of cells that can fix your body problems for limited time and she used it on me as an experiment and It worked ..

But I think that limited time is about to end …*cough*

J puted his hand on his mouth then looked at it and it was full of blood

hi s eyes opened wider then k and L started to freak out …

To be continue ..


	3. knowing

K stared at j who was still coughing blood and then l stood up and started to rub j back trying to help him to breath the blood was everywhere on his shirt and some of it was on the blanket

K :how did you know about your mom and the aliens ?

Jay who tried his best to talk in clear way :I read some of my files on mib system and I found *cough*…..

Her file . I discoved the whole thing ….i never knew I was sick but that what …*cough* was written any way .. my man I didn't even met her in my life I don't remember her face or an…an..y thing about her !

K who looked really confused about how did he never heard or knew about this before then he stood up and looked to L

K :alright !we are going to your mom if she had the solution of our proble m

Slick can you give me her name?

J looked really in pain now :saman..Samantha Edward

K sighted like he heard her name before but then he pushed that thought because his partner needs him and no time for memories

J looked at k a little pale and shaking before k leave the room he grabbed k arm and said with a weak smile :be careful…she isn't..a nice cat

K looked at j in understanding look and then said while pushing j gently on his chest to make him sleep

:no worries slick I got this you just get some rest …deal ?

J smiled while putting his head on his soft white pillow

:deal …..

K exit the room the fastest he could and then he rushed to the twin putting his hands his own pockets

Bob can you find me the resent place for the scientist named Samantha Edward?

Bob nodded and started to tap on the screen then a photo of a very pretty women appeared on the big screen k stared at her there was some information's about her too

But her face looked really familiar !k thought while staring at the big screen

Her eyes were jus t like j eyes bright and pretty dark skin but not so much and short black hair

K looked at her location it was some market near central park called rose it was for selling flowers that all what k could read about her because he was in a hurry and worried about j statement then he went to his car putting his usual gun and black shades on

And the car start moving and whispering :

Hang on j ….

To be continued


	4. the smantha edward syndrome

K's car was a quiet place even if he was playing yalvis music he felt a killing silence was there

K remembered seeing J blood everywhere he felt sick when J throw up all of his blood it was just so painful to watch

When he arrived to the shop he entered it without any hesitation there was a lot of beautiful flowers and then k spotted the women named Samantha she was giving a bouquet of red flowers to an old women k waited for his turn and when she get out the shop became empty there was only him and Samantha who suddenly aimed a gun towards k head

Samantha :surrender now or I will shot!

K :your husband trained you well didn't he ?

She looked confused while watching him taking his sheds off and looking at her with his blue eyes then she put her gun in her pocket

Samatha :mib ?huh …

K:how did you know?

Samantha :long story kiddo …neh ..tell me why are ya here ? im not singing any contracts with ya you hear me?!

K:no ..please listen professor Samantha Edward I need your help !

Samantha with a cold look :what kind of help?

K :james Edward the third … does this name rings any bells for you?

She looked very shocked when she heard the name coming out of k's mouth

Samantha:is …is he working with the mib ?

K;yes he is my partner and as I know ….he is your son am I right?

Samantha looked kind of guilty ..:yeah so what'sup with him ?she said with worrying

K:his alien cells that you used on him is getting old as we can say her time is coming to an end james is slowly dying ! so will you help me?

She looked terrified but she knew it was coming one day she knew this will happen :take me to james now!she said with a determained look

K noded and run to his car and she followed him after closing the shop

They both get in the car

After a while before arriving the mib hQ k found his self-staring at Samantha from the corner of his eye she looked familiar and at the same time she had j eyes and smile and she talks by the same way

She said to him :thank ya

K:for what ?

Samantha:for taking care of james you know he is a very kind person and he loves everyone but sometimes he became a total idiot when it comes to serious stuff if ya get me ?

K chuckled softly and found her words so real yes j is the kindest person he ever met and he loved every moment they spent together

K:yeah I get you … I just want to help him now with all what I can

Samantha;wow ..you do love him ? she said it with a teasing look k felt his face becoming red

K with a nervous laugh :well..sure..we are not just partners we are friends too

Samantha :just that?

K raising his eyebrow :what else ?

Samantha relaxing at her seat with a warm smile :a mother knows k…

K didn't respond this one is she talking about feelings ? they just met how could she knows all of that !

He continue to drive till he arrived the mib HQ and get out of the car in a hurry ..

To be continue …

p.s:thank u for all your support im so sorry for the slow update because I have finales

damn itt!


End file.
